Violetta, la real
by NicoNicoG
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si la vida de dos sombras se cruzara? Violetta, cuya chica todos piensan en ella como un angel sin voz, realmente, es el demonio en vida. Castiel, accidentalmente descubre su pequeño secreto, y en consecuencia...tendrá malos consejos y un GRAN problema en su vida...Un problema bastante...morado./Comedia-Romantica. Mi primer fanfic u3u, lean y disfruten!
1. Violeta no es Violetta

La ruidosa alarma gritaba al compás de que el cuchillo se clavaba en la persona desconocida de mi sueño, finalmente la persona comenzó a ahorcarme, me desperté y al escuchar el sonido, automáticamente, aún con los ojos cerrados, le pegué un manotazo tirándolo hacia el suelo.

Todavía adormilada, caminaba hacia el comedor para prender la computadora y hervir el agua para desayunar. Luego de una hora de viciarme y tomar ¼ de lo que tenía que desayunar, fui al espejo a cepillar el pelo incontrolable con una forma extraña hacia arriba, me puse a hacer las bellas e inocentes trencitas de siempre, tardaba unos 30 minutos en que quedaran bien o volvía a hacerlas. El vestido recién lavado con aroma a lavanda y las botas que hacían juego, siempre me cansaba de la misma ropa, lavarla todos los días era una bendición para mi.

Fui al colegio en el mini bus de la esquina, escuchando las risas de alegría de los niños que iban a la primaria, lo cual me hacia arrepentir de ser una chica buena, pero había algo bueno en todo esto… ¿Qué? Dirán, bueno, cuando una persona es callada y sigilosa, puede escuchar todos los secretos de las personas más buenas como yo, ahora, díganme que no querrían ser como yo. ¿Aún no? Bueno, entonces quiero que lo decidan conforme leen mi historia –Upupuhahapupu- comencé a reír mientras que los niños me veían con muecas ridículas en sus rostros, lo noté y me calme quedándome callada como siempre.

Llegué tratando de armar otra vez la asquerosa trenza que se había desarmado, me calmé nuevamente y entré como si nada. Dejé mi bolso en el salón, llenos de ignorantes, y caminé hacia el jardín, pero antes, ¿Qué me dañaría un poco de diversión? Vi al chico malo del instituto escuchando música y parado tranquilamente como esperando algo, y de pronto una sonrisa de idiota despreocupado, fui hacia él y lo choqué , pareciendo como si el me hubiera chocado –Oi, estás loca o qué?- y ahí viene, un puño a toda velocidad, que si fuera mi modo Violetta, podría parar, pero simplemente lo dejaré pasar, _upupu, no hace nada un poco de dolor por más inocencia_ –CASTIEL!- gritó desde el otro lado del patio una voz chillona como de alguien que ya conocía e ignoraba –Pegándole a una chica? Has caído bajo- Soltó una risita. _No te preocupes, nadie será asesinado aquí _Si, la hermosa y revolucionaria Sucrette que cada día venía con un peinado diferente, y no de peinado normal, me refiero a que algunos días viene de pelo negro y largo y al otro día de pelo corto y blanco, ¿¡Que humano normal tiene el pelo blanco!? Ah…

Volviendo al tema, Castiel embobado por seguir la conversación con la multicolor paranoica, alejó el puño que, yo, con mis 2kg de pensamientos paré en unos segundos. ¿Esto es Súper Campeones o qué? En fin, me largué hacia el jardín, saqué un lápiz y comencé a dibujar susurrando como de costumbre –Ja, ¿qué es eso? Ese asqueroso pelirrojo pervertido que habla de pechos cuando ni siquiera el tiene, además de que finge ser el fuerte cuando yo podría romperle el brazo, hmpf, nalgas planas.-seguí riendo-No entiendo porque se interesa en esa paranoica mujer que está coqueteando con los otros 10 chicos, casualmente algo lindos, y este otro le sigue lamiendo los pies, puhahahaha-

Me estiré mirando hacia arriba cuando encontré otra respiración aparte de la mía, escuche un chillido, hasta que finalmente lo vi, el pelirrojo menstruación nalgas planas –AHAHAHAHAHAHA..- comenzó a reír desenfrenado mientras que yo agarraba un palo que tenía cerca, me levanté y lo golpee en el estomago, haciéndolo dejar de reír –¿D-De verdad es la inocente morada la que veo aquí? AHAHAHAHA- siguió riendo y nuevamente lo golpee, pero este lo paró con una mano y me lo quito a la fuerza –Violetta por favor, el morado es un color asqueroso- dije calmada, sentándome nuevamente y dibujando el sueño de esta mañana.

–¿No harás nada ahora que descubrí tu secreto?- Rió sacándome el lápiz –Sé que no dirás nada porque si lo harías, expandiré los peores secretos que tengas, y tienes demasiados- Reí aún más y le dí un golpe en el tobillo haciéndolo que se tambalee y soltara mi lápiz –¿Qué tipo de secretos?- Dijo ahora con un tono tembloroso –Humm..Solo una palabra "Nathaniel"- y ahí fue cuando la expresión de sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro lo que me dio mucha gracia, me levanté y caminé hacia la salida –E-Eso no me afecta- entonces reí y me di media vuelta.

–Entonces, te ayudaré con tu linda Sucrette, bah, antes de que los otros Don Juanes la agarren-Enrojeció asquerosamente–No me gusta esa tabla de planchar- me enojé y me acerqué a él –¿Sabes? No es tan fácil tener pecho enorme como la… porque no vas con la hermosa y pechugona de Ámber ya que tanto te quejas de los pechos- me separé, tomé mis cosas, pero antes, me di vuelta para ver si se había redimido –Está bien, pero, tu dices algo de esto a alguien y conocerás el verdadero miedo- Reí y me dí vuelta otra vez para, ahora si, irme de allí, pero justamente alguien me bloqueo la entrada.

–Que hacían… ustedes dos?- BANG! La tan nombrada Sucrette con una cara crítica como si este chico se estuviera haciéndome algo extraño, como siempre, me hice la víctima y cambié de modo  
–Esto…Castiel fue castigado y lo enviaron aquí para ayudar- hice mi linda cara inocente mientras observaba que el rostro de los dos volvía al mismo color normal y aburrido, hubiera sido mejor blanco cadáver como recién, aburridos.  
-A-Ah! Es cierto, entonces, Violetta, te llama Kentin… no se que quiera, pero será mejor que vallas…- otra vez esa cara de pez muerto de recién, esta chica se casará con uno y lo engañará con los otros 5. Se largo del lugar y yo comencé a reír nuevamente, ahora sí me fui del lugar para hablar con el Nerd que evolucionó de un Magikarp a un Gyarados.

El inútil salió después de mi –Desde mañana, así que no me hables hasta mañana- reí y puse mi cara de modo "Violeta" –E-Esta bien… no te hablaré así que no me hagas daño, OH señor Andrés- Antes de que pueda decir algo, troté hacia adentro y comenzaron las clases normalmente luego de 4846548 palabras que dije en solo 1 hora y media quiero suponer. Encontré a Kentin en el jardín al terminar la primera hora de clase –Violeta, ya sé tu secreto, así que no tienes porque esconderte de mi.- Mi rostro cambió a uno serio y casi en el modo Violetta...


	2. Pescados, Sonrisa genial y Chistes malos

–Violeta, ya sé tu secreto, así que no tienes porque esconderte de mi.- Mi rostro cambió a uno serio y casi en el modo Violetta. –A que te refieres?-contesté con seriedad.

-No tienes porque avergonzarte…yo también tenia _este_ tipo de cosas hace un año.-Levantó la mano junto a un objeto. Al parecer mi peluche de felpa había caído por algún lugar a la vista de este _Magikarp_.-Ah, era eso…-Me calmé fingiendo que esta situación me preocupaba.-No le diré a nadie! Así que no tienes porque preocuparte-Levanté mi rostro y le regale una de esas sonrisas –_peligrosas_- que no le mostraba a nadie, para que ya cierre la boca y me deje ir.-Gracias, Kentin!- agarré el peluche y me fui.

Por el camino me encontré con la rubia oxigenada, riendo a carcajadas y burlándose de Sucrette, solo por esta vez, decidí salvar su frágil ego. Sin que esta rubia se diera cuenta, golpee sus tobillos haciéndola caer y quedando en burla ante todos. Reí de costado y me senté en mi lugar. Luego de unos minutos, _esa_ persona llegó. –Wah, lo siento profesor!- Los gemelos, el peli-azul y el _no planeado_…sin comentarios. Esa persona de la cuál me había enamorado era _homosexual_, pero eso fue tiempo pasado, mis amores duran minutos. Y todo eso es gracias _a Violeta. _

Finalmente se terminaron las clases como si nada, y si narrara las clases, todos se dormirían literalmente. En fin, me dirigía hacia mi casa cuando…

-Violeta verdad?- Delegado salvaje aparece. _¿Ahora que quiere este?_

-Disculpa, si mal no recuerdo, tu promedio es de 9...verdad?- Asentí con orgullo. Todos los días aburridos en mi cama servían de algo.

-Pero, la única materia en la que fallas es en Ciudadanía y participación, no?-Asentí esta vez algo decepcionada. Lo sé, es la materia más fácil de todo la preparatoria, pero mi mente es demasiado oscura como para entender sobre lo de "No a la discriminación" o "Entender la adolescencia" los adolescentes solo viven, ¿para que saber más?

-Entonces, mañana, luego del colegio iré a darte una tutoría para rendir el último examen, ¿estás bien con eso?-Dijo acompañado con una gran sonrisa de propaganda.

-Está bien.-Contesté mientras el rubio me despedía. Apenas soportaba al pelirrojo, el destino me mandaba a otra molestia.

Al otro día, hice lo que acostumbraba a la mañana, solo que esta vez, al llegar al instituto, se sentía más raro. Un aura melosa que provenía de una de las paredes que estaban atrás de mí. Lo ignoré con un poco de escalofríos con cada dos pasos. Finalmente me dí vuelta y se encontraba un castaño que vestía ropa militar, oh dios, ¿que hice para merecer esto?

-¿S-Sucede algo?-pregunté temblorosa al castaño.

-E-Eh, ¡no es nada! Estoy buscando a Sucrette, y bueno…te encontré a ti, y bueno…-

Otra vez los escalofríos. Cuando era niña, cada vez que lanzaba la sonrisa "genial" como decía en aquél entonces, 7 de cada 10 niños comenzaban a acosarme, por supuesto que era para engañarlos. Desde entonces no volví a hacerlo, pero para deshacerme de este "encanto" necesitaba sonreír "sinceramente" ante otra persona inmune a la sonrisa. Parecía una maldición, y ni siquiera sabia cual era la razón de esto, yo solo lo ignoraba.

Sin una palabra, me dirigí rápidamente hacia el patio donde se encontraba el pelirrojo. Nada. Dios, estamos hablando de el malote que siempre llega tarde. Sabía que esta persona era el único que podía hacerme reír, o por lo menos, hacerme reír sádicamente.

Fui a la entrada, perdiéndome dos clases, esperando al cabeza hueca que no venia. Finalmente llegó, tire de su camiseta y lo llevé ignorando sus quejas, hacia el jardín.

-¿¡Que mierda quieres!?-Gritó enfadado, sonreí. –Lo sabia, solo tu eres capaz de hacerme sonreír sinceramente como esclavo que eres, por lo menos sádicamente.-Me senté en una de las mesas de por allí cruzando mis piernas, con una mirada dominante y le conté todo lo sucedido. Hizo una mueca de burla. –¿No me crees? genial, pero solo dí un maldito chiste, así que puedo liberar de el nerd.-Sonrió, y comenzó a pensar. Entonces…Ujum.

"**Entra**** el sodero a la casa y le dice a la señora: ****  
****- ¿Soda? ****  
****- No, estoy con mi madido."-**Sonrió orgulloso mientras que yo lo miraba fijamente.

-Nunca creí que tendrías tan buen humor…Me voy a clases.-Me paré y fui camufladamente hacia mi escritorio para no levantar sospechas.

El último timbre sonó para que yo pueda finalmente darle los buenos consejos a Castiel para ligarse a Sucrette. Llegué y sospechosamente el ya estaba allí con su humor de siempre. –Hmpf, te estás acostumbrando a ser mi subordinado ¿verdad?-Reí maliciosa y me paré con los brazos cruzados al frente de él.

-Entonces, si no tienes nada para decirme me voy.-Cruzó los brazos y me miró fijamente. –Esta bien, esta bien. Entonces…-Sonreí-¡Consejo Nº1! "Tu cabello tiene aroma a pescado"-Él me miro como si le estuviera tomando del pelo.

-¿Y tú crees que yo le diría algo tan estúpido?-

-Por lo menos a mi me gustaría, ¿y a quién no?-Pregunté con un rostro que pocas veces mostraba torpe. –Bueno, ¿quién es la chica aquí?-Dije enfadada.-Yo la conozco mejor que tú, así que callado y ve a decírselo.-Apunté con el dedo índice hacia la salida y él obedeció refunfuñando.

Atrás de él fui yo, espiando. Allí estaba Sucrette, curiosamente con el mismo peinado que ayer. Vi la reacción ante la frase de Castiel y largué una carcajada que ambos notaron. _No creí que lo haría_ Lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, ese rojito de verdad era idiota. Volvió hacia mi, con un aura terrible, yo solo reí divertida y esquivé su mano. –Maldita, ¿Qué hay del trato?- Seguíamos en la entrada del instituto, por lo que todos nos miraban curiosos, sobre todo la rubia oxigenada.

-Fufu, solo quería reír un rato, ¡solo pídele una cita y listo!- Me dí media vuelta y me encaminé hacia mi casa. –Como si fuera tan fácil, TÚ lo harás- Sonrió cínicamente mientras despeinaba mi cabello. –Tsk, lo que tengo que hacer por un cabeza de Ketchup.-

Corrí detrás de Sucrette. –O-Oye, ¿sabes? Seria lindo si salieras con Castiel, ya sabes…en una cita.-Levanté mi mirada, llena de lástima. -¿Eh? ¿T-Tu crees que el querría?- Preguntó sonrojada hasta las orejas, personas cursis. –¡P-Por supuesto! Solo pídeselo- Sonreí y corrí hasta desaparecer de su vista, pero no sin asegurarme de que la –ahora- ojos bicolor, se lo pidiera. Oh, lo hizo, Castiel tan poco sincero como de costumbre, Sucrette tan entupidamente sincera. _Lo único que pido es que no me lleven a esa cita... Oh, el Magikarp ya no me molesta, ¿por qué será? _Suspiré y caminé lentamente hacia mi casa. Oh dios, ¿No puedo ir tranquilamente a casa? Sentí unas manos tocando mis hombros, acompañado por una respiración agitada. –V-Violetta, las t-tuto…rias- ¿No se supone que se entrena todos lo días? Parecía casi muerto el pobre…diablo. Asentí y caminamos finalmente hacia mi hogar, espero que no pase nada fuera de lo normal…por favor.


	3. Guerras de agua y compras afeminadas

**Oh, gracias por sus comentarios de apoyo ;u; me alegra que les gusta esta historia rara 3 Espero que esperen más porque más habrá(?) Disfruten de el Castiel pasivo y la Violetta activa e_e**

Violetta finalmente llegó a descansar a su hogar, o eso es lo que creía, otro joven la acompañaba en esos momentos de irritación. Nathaniel tendría que pasar tiempo con Violeta, cuya chica tiene doble personalidad, constando de una amable y otra grosera. Solo podía mantener la primera personalidad dentro del colegio, o su reputación se mancharía y…

-A-Aquí es~- Abrió la puerta y lo notó. No podía dejar que el delegado viera tal desorden, oh, pero no era un simple desorden. Medias, ropa interior, trastos, comida chatarra y sustancias desconocidas se encontraban por todo el lugar. Sus padres estarían de viaje por dos meses, lo cual daba una abertura para poder ser la enloquecida y psicópata adolescente que era ella.

El rostro de Violetta palideció, pero ya era tarde, el rubio entró horrorizado hacia la sala.

-Violeta…esto es…- Señaló con el dedo índice, con la típica expresión "azul" del fetichista de gatos. _Una excusa rápida, ¡RÁPIDO! _Era hábil al planear cosas rápidas, pero no eran excusas muy inteligentes.

-Mis padres…ellos…-Fingió sollozar-Tenían miles de deudas y comenzaron a enloquecer, gritando y desordenando todo lo que encontraban…-Tapó su rostro con sus palmas y miró de reojo al rubio. El solo entró a la sala e inspeccionó todo cual detective investigando un asesinato.

-¿Y como explicas esto?-Tomó una de las bolsas de frituras. –Ellos comenzaron a comer todo lo que había guardado, y luego escaparon- Miró inocentemente la mirada desafiante de Nathaniel, como si fuera el policía malo de una película, Violetta rió para sus adentros.

Y así pasaron unos 20 minutos hasta que Nathaniel dejó de acosar con preguntas a la _pobre_ Violeta. –Lo siento, es que mi mente está llena de diálogos de novelas policíacas y no lo pude evitar…- Suspiró avergonzado. –N-No hay problema, comprendo que no me creas, después de todo…que mis padres hayan huido de una deuda pidiéndole dinero a la mafia japonesa para poder comprar más dulces con licor y que hayan huido a España es algo increíble…-Oh dios, no podría ni ver a sus padres a la cara.

Luego de otra media hora de una sorprendente limpieza por parte de Nathaniel, pudieron acomodarse para poder estudiar. El delegado sacó unos 10 libros y abrió el primero. "Discriminación" –Entonces, ¿Qué es la discriminación para ti? Y dime si alguna vez se la haz hecho a alguien.- Como no, Violetta malentendió la última pregunta y soltó una pequeña risa, aclaró su voz. –Hum, e-entonces…Discriminación es cuando un humano cree ser superior a un niño, adolescente o adulto, insultándolo tanto pasiva como activamente.- La misma chica se sorprendió de sus palabras, al parecer había escuchado _algo_ en clase. –Y…- comenzó a pensar, mientras contaba con los dedos, hasta no poder más. –He discriminado unas…C-Cincuenta y seis veces…-No estaba sorprendida, claro que ella era así, pero el rubio estaba boquiabierto por las sinceras palabras de la que creía inocente.

Pasó así media hora, de sinceridad y un delegado avergonzado, sorprendido y con bastante cansancio de tantas respuestas extrañas por parte de la peli-violeta.

Faltaba poco para terminar, Violetta suspiró feliz, finalmente tendría su descanso. Hasta que…un timbre resonó por todo el lugar. –¡Y-Ya voy!- Gritó, percatándose de la presencia del rubio. Oh no. Un pelirrojo inexpresivo se encontraba en la puerta.

-Que mierda haces aquí.-Susurró furiosa Violetta. –Oh, que ánimos.- Sonrió Castiel, abriéndose paso hacia la sala. -¡NO! Castiel, ¿¡para que viniste!?- Bloqueó la entrada con su cuerpo, abriendo los brazos. –Todo a su tiempo, ¿y porqué hablas tan despacio?- Logró sacarla de la entrada y relajado, entró hacia la sala. Los dos chicos con los ojos como platos, bastantes sorprendidos y en pose de defensa. –Oh, eso era.-Sonrió nervioso Castiel. Violetta corrió a toda velocidad para poder _–_de alguna forma- explicarlela situación al delegado y que no malentendiera todo. –C-Castiel, ¿Puedes ir a la cocina un minuto? Q-Quisiera explicarle la situación a el delegado Nathaniel para que no nos malentienda, ¿si?- Sonrió, con un tic en el ojo. Castiel quería reír desaforadamente pero no debía bajar la guardia, refunfuñando, asintió.

Y así lo hizo, aprovechando la gran mentira de sus padres, solo dijo que Castiel la visitaba de vez en cuando para que no estuviera sola, pero solo como amigos, y SOLO amigos, algo que había dejado muy en claro.

El delegado sonrió –No hay problema, pero me sorprende que _ese_-Resaltando un tono de desagrado en su voz-Sea capaz de ser tan amable…-

-Ahaha…Si, todos se sorprenderían, haha…-Rió nerviosa Violetta.

Caminó hacia la cocina, y observó como el pelirrojo se servía del refrigerador todo lo que pudiera comer. –¿Desde cuando me tienes tanta confianza?- Sonrió enojada.

-Desde que sé tu más vil secreto señorita desadaptada social sin padres.-Respondió Castiel llevándose el último trozo de pizza a la boca.

-Cállate. Y no armes revuelo, quiero descansar de-bajó la voz-ese fetichista de gatos, de una vez.- Dijo suspirando, mientras tiraba el cartón de la pizza, antes de que se formara ese basurero nuevamente.

-Como digas.-sonrió. Bien sabía que lo haría. Haría que el delegaducho se fuera llorando del lugar. Violetta volvió a la mesa a estudiar, mientras que Castiel la acompañó igual. _Con un vaso de agua._ El silencio conquistaba el lugar. Solo las voces de un aburrido delegado, una casi muerta Violetta y el silencioso reír de un divertido Castiel.

Violetta fue al lavabo, necesitaba descansar de tanto maldito estudio. Pero un golpe sordo se sintió. Oh, Castiel.

Corrió hacia la sala y Nathaniel estaba casi, por poco, golpeando a Castiel. Mientras que el pelirrojo tenia una sonrisa en el rostro –Fue un accidente.- Violetta los separó, con dificultad, y observó que Nathaniel estaba completamente mojado. Dirigió la mirada hacia Castiel, quien se divertía al parecer. –C-Castiel, podemos HABLAR?-Señaló la cocina, con una diferente y sombría sonrisa.

-En qué, estabas, PENSANDO. ¿Eh?-Seguía sonriendo-Solo quería divertirme- Hizo un puchero, era extraño que sea tan infantil, Violetta se sorprendió un poco sobre esta extraña parte de él. –Como castigo, tendrás que ayudarme a arreglar el jardín, ya que tanto te gusta el agua-Sonrió y fue hacia el comedor, con un Nathaniel semi-desnudo…con el torso descubierto. –Lo siento, tomé prestada una toalla-Dijo avergonzado, Violetta solo se alimentaba con la vista, sobre el marcado cuerpo de el delegado.

Finalmente, ¡OH!, Finalmente terminaron con los benditos estudios, Nathaniel le dio una aprobación para poder hacer el examen, y se marchó del lugar.

-¡GAAAAAH!-Gritó sonriendo, en un suspiro. –¡Fi-nal-men-te!-Hasta que recordó que todavía había un pelirrojo intruso en su casa.

–¿Castiel, como es que sabes la dirección de mi casa?- Preguntaba Violetta através de la puerta, cambiándose para limpiar. –Solo le pregunté a Sucrette.-Dijo relajado, mientras también se preparaba para limpiar. –¡IDIOTA!-Gritó saliendo repentinamente del cuarto golpeando a Castiel en el estomago. -¿¡Le preguntaste a la chica que te gusta en donde es la casa de su amiga!?-Gritó más furiosa.

-Le expliqué que solo venia para que me devuelvas unos apuntes-Dijo calmado, sobandose el estomago. –De verdad…-Suspiró Violetta mientras ataba su cabello. –La mente de una chica es complicada, si le dices eso, aunque sientas que estará bien y aunque ella te lo asegure, habrá una preocupación todavía más grande atrás de la preocupación que había primero- Castiel la miró con una mueca de confusión. –¿Y quién creería que alguien con promedio de 6 le prestaría los apuntes a alguien con 9.5?- Presumió mientras caminaba hacia fuera, seguido de Castiel.

-Toma la manguera y humedece la tierra, ¿al menos eso sabes hacer no?- Decía mientras miraba curiosa el cabello _atado_ de Castiel. El pelirrojo refunfuñaba mientras obedecía. Y así, Violetta seguía gritándole o recordándole sobre las chicas y toda la historia. Ya cansado, a Castiel se le ocurrió algo –Oye, Morada-Se dio vuelta enojada-Traga un poco de agua y enfríate- Tiró un gran chorro de agua hacia el rostro de Violetta, un rostro bastante furioso. –Con que con esas vamos.-Caminó rápidamente hacia la manguera del lado opuesto –Traga esto pelo de menstruación-Se acercó a él y pasó por debajo de su remera, la manguera con agua helada. Una pelea había comenzado, dos inmaduros y muchos vecinos enojados. -¡Están mojando mis paredes, dejen de molestar malditos niños!- Los dos corrieron a esconderse y explotaron de la risa.

Al anochecer, ya cambiados con ropa seca, que por cierto, Violetta tiene un hermano el cual esta de viaje por lo que tiene bastante ropa de hombre, se acostaron cansados en el suelo.

-¡AH!-Gritó levantándose Castiel-¡Había olvidado el porque vine aquí!-Se acercó a Violetta, la cuál por costumbre se alejó –Necesito que…que…me aconsejes sobre ropa-Dijo susurrando, mientras que Violetta soltó una gran carcajada. –Haha, ¡el que tenia la gran moda de chico malo me viene a pedir consejo a mi! a-Recalculó lo que el pelirrojo dijo. –¿Mañana?¿Mañana irán?-Dijo nerviosa. –Seh- contestó sin ganas Castiel. –"Seh-imitó su voz exageradamente-¿¡Crees que podremos conseguir una ropa para tus gustos a estas horas!?-Gritó enojada mientras se paraba repentinamente. –Cierto, entonces empecemos ahora.-Agarró del brazo, bruscamente, a Violetta hacia la puerta. –Espera maldita sea, me cambiaré- Dio un portazo y en unos 8 minutos estaba lista, con un vestido lila con retoques grises, acompañada de sus zapatillas moradas y unos lentes. Castiel se sorprendió. –Pff ¿Usas lentes?- rió. –Solo de contacto pero _alguien_ los mojó.

Estuvieron unas 3 horas, hasta que se hizo media noche. Muy colorido, muy descolorido, muy cursi, muy común, muy feo, muy lindo. Hasta que vieron un conjunto, a las 00:01.

-Recuérdame nunca comprar contigo. En la vida. Eres demasiado afeminado.-Se quejó la peli-violeta con unas 5 bolsas en cada brazo, llena de ropa para ella. –Cállate, y más te vale que valga la pena todo el dinero que gasté.- También se quejaba, cansado con uno que otro bostezo. -Que niña, ¿ya tienes sueño?-Sonrió. Llegaron a la estación y Castiel solo se despidió con la mano, pues estaba muerto de sed, cansancio, y estornudaba cada 10 segundos.

Ahora si, Violetta cayó en su cama, y durmió profundamente. El fin de semana llegó y estaría libre de cualquier molestia. _O eso pensó._

Era de mañana, un sonido se escuchó en la casa. Violetta despertó de su sueño y contestó el celular. _Primera hora de la mañana y ya empezó…_Unos mensajes llegaban cada mañana en su celular. No importaba si cambiaba de número, volvería a sonar ese terrorífico tono, lleno de distintas amenazas desconocidas.

Preparó su desayuno matutino, haciendo lo que acostumbraba, pero había algo raro…Castiel había devorado todo lo de el refrigerador. _Bendito seas pelirrojo._ Se quejó mientras se cambiaba para ir a comprar.

En la tienda, algo vacía por cierto, se encontraba la heroína del instituto. Sucrette. Eran las 10:00 de la mañana y se suponía que la cita de ellos sería a las 9:30. Algo pasaba, ella estaba informal. –¿S-Sucrette?-Tocó el hombro de la peli-blanca. –¿Oh? ¡Violeta!-Dijo alegremente. –¿N-No se supone que hoy era la cita con C-Castiel?-Dijo tímidamente. –Oh, ¿no te dijo? El la canceló, dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer…-

_Ese maldito, ¿¡me obliga a acompañarlo a comprar ropa 4 horas y ahora viene con esto!?_

-Ya veo…-Se despidió de ella, no sin antes comprar los víveres. Y se dirigió a la casa de Castiel, no se escaparía así nomás.

-Aquí.-Entró a patadas, casi rompiendo la puerta, y corrió subiendo las escaleras hacia la única puerta blanca con un cartel, varios carteles de bandas de rock. –Castiel, maldito, más te vale que tengas una excusa para es-Estaba en cama. No, no dormido. Estaba totalmente rojo con una toalla en la cabeza y casi vivo.-¿Qué?-Dijo, entre tos y casi susurrando. –¿De…verdad?-


	4. Resfriados y Familias

Resfriado_. No puedo creer que en estos tiempos los jóvenes se sigan resfriando en verano por agua, cuando hay 30º de calor._

Colocó una silla al lado de la cama del pelirrojo, y comenzó a golpear su cabeza, con golpes suaves, por lo menos hasta que pudiera perder la conciencia. –Q-Qué caraj-desde hace un rato que intentaba hablar pero su irritable tos lo interrumpía y no hablaba.

–No puedo creer que te hayas enfermado, de verdad que eres niña.-Chistó mientras suspiraba cansada.

–¿De quién crees que es la culpa?-Dijo con dificultad, tosiendo

.-Oh, no sé, ¿de alguien que se le ocurrió jugar con agua?-Golpeó nuevamente la frente de Castiel.

Era una situación…digamos…¿deliciosa? para Violetta. El que se aprovecha de la situación castigándola mentalmente hasta el cansancio, no podía moverse o siquiera hablar. _Oh, el karma. _Sonrió satisfecha.

-Oye, ¿y tus padres?-Preguntó interesada, no quería pescar el resfriado, y menos de alguien como él. Castiel aclaró su voz y finalmente, pudo completar una oración.

-Esos viejos se la pasan viajando y viviendo la vida, les avergüenzo, por lo que no pensarían ni un segundo en cambiarme p-por –tosió- una semana de crucero-Suspiró y volvió a toser sin control.

-Huh, eso es triste…-Comenzó a recordar, ella pasaba por casi la misma situación. Sus padres apenas notaban que ella existía. Por algo tenia deudas o llamadas de amenaza, por algo creó esta doble personalidad. Por algo estaba sola.

-¿Y tu novio Lysandro?-Sonrió divertida, olvidando la charla de antes.

-E-Esta en una cita, y no quiero a-arruinarle la vida como siemp-pre.-Ignoró lo de "novio" y se tiró otra vez cerrando los ojos.

-No tienes remedio, en cualquier momento me convierto en tu madre-Suspiró y se levantó, humedeció la toalla que Castiel llevaba en la frente y fue hacia la cocina. Mientras que el pelirrojo de a poco se durmió.

Violetta puso la casa patas para arriba. Revolvió y rompió todo a su paso, buscando algo para darle de comer al enfermo –mental-. Sabía cocinar –algo-, pero al hacerlo, podía tardar varias horas y al terminar, la cocina seria el mismo infierno.

Orgullosa, sonrió y le hecho los últimos toques a la comida, bueno, a la única comida que sabia hacer. Llevó el omelette, junto con palomitas de maíz, tambaleándose junto con el vaso de jugo y las tostadas, mientras subía las escaleras.

-¡A DESPERTAR QUE NO ROMPÍ LA SARTÉN PARA QUE ESTÉS DURMIENDO!- Gritó junto con un portazo hecho por su pié, haciendo saltar de la cama a Castiel.

-¡¿Que carajo te sucede!?-Gritó enfadado. Violetta solo sonrió y dejó a un lado la comida. –Aquí tienes cariño, serán $50, o pagas limpiando mi casa-Bromeó mientras se lanzaba en la cama a su costado, y prendía la TV. –No entiendo porque tienes dos camas- El pelirrojo suspiró y se sentó en la cama. –Más te vale que no esté envenenado-Sonrió y le dio el primer mordisco. No dio ningún comentario, solo siguió comiendo, aunque podía verse desde lejos que le gustó

.-Lysandro de vez en cuando viene a dormir, así que compramos una cama para-Violetta escupió la comida y saltó con los ojos como plato, sonrojada. –C-Compramos? U-U-Una cama?-Sonrió, pero no una sonrisa normal, no, era una sonrisa…lasciva, o mejor dicho, pervertida. –Idiota, no se lo que estás pensando, pero lo estás malentendiendo, pervertida.-Violetta hizo un puchero y se lanzó nuevamente hacia la cama.

-No puedo creer que hayas perdido la oportunidad de tu vida, no haré nunca más eso ¿sabes?- Suspiró y rodó por la cama, tirando toda la comida por el suelo.

-Huh, ella no se oía tan decepcionada por el teléfono, supongo que fue una salida obligada-Violetta golpeó a Castiel –¡Si eres así de negativo nunca llegaras a nada en la vida, idiota!-Lo golpeó hasta que el pelirrojo la frenó, levantándose bruscamente, tanto que los dos cayeron fuertemente al suelo. Gritaron de dolor unos 5 minutos hasta que se calmaron.

–Castiel…-

-¿Hum?-

-He, te estoy haciendo pasivo-Sonrió y se levantó, ignorando las quejas de el pelirrojo.

-¿No me ayudaras a levantarme?-Gruñó mientras estiraba su mano hacia ella.

-Nah, mañana.-Se sentó en la cama y suspiró, mientras que Castiel, con dificultad, se levantó y se tiró en la cama. –Te recuperas rápido ¿eh? Entonces, ¡adiós!-Sonrió y se levantó, saliendo de la habitación, antes de que escuchara el pequeño "Gracias" de Castiel.

Salió alegremente de la casa de Castiel, hablando sola, como siempre-Ha~ Espero que no pase nada más en mi vida, prefiero que nada pase de ahora en adelant-Sin haberse percatado de que dos sombras la habían seguido, y que en este momento la llevaban en un gran auto blanco, sin que nadie sospeche, de que una joven soltaba gritos ahogados, pidiendo auxilio a un pelirrojo…

**No me maten, solo eso ;w; Todo lo interesante va a pasar en el 5 así que no me maten por hacerlo tan corto, prometo hacer por lo menos de 10 páginas más el que sigue ;u; Arf, casi hago spoiler, pos eso(?)Gracias por los reviews u3u Cada review es un párrafo más en el siguiente (?) –Y tampoco me maten por no hacer que los dos cayeran arriba del otro(?)**


	5. Secuestros y Deudas

Sola. Rodeada de repugnantes hombres.

La desesperación solo trajo cosas más repugnantes. Repugnante como gritar el nombre de el pelirrojo.

Se encontraba en un lugar, desbordante de silencio, hasta que voces y susurros opacaron el incomodo y terrorífico silencio. Algunos parecían llamar a alguien, nerviosos. Mientras que otros dos clavaban la mirada en ella para que no escapara, algo que no era muy difícil.

Buscaba con su vista, una salida. La cual estaba a solo unos metros, la buena era que no tenia trabas, la mala, había un fortachón cuidando. Violetta chistó molesta, por lo que asustados, los seis inútiles se dieron vuelta.

-Si te mueves un centímetro o hablas, ¿Ya sabes lo que pasará no?- Dijo uno de los hombres, Violetta solo soltó un "Hmpf" y sonrió. Podría ser mala con los planes rápidos, pero pensando, servía.

Tenía la suficiente fuerza como para golpearlos y escapar, las cuerdas no le apretaban y con la navaja escondida en sus botas podría cortarlas, pero no podía sola, eran cinco más el de la puerta, era fuerte pero seguía teniendo el cuerpo de una chica.

Con una mano, tomó su celular, sin que lo noten, y marcó el número de Castiel. Justamente cuando el "jefe" llegó. Todos sonreían macabramente, como si el hombre fuera a abusar de ella o peor, a matarla. _Si lo hacen, mejor es disfrutarlo y si me matan, que me tiren a un lago._ Pensó, contando las posibilidades y agregándole algo bueno a la situación en la que se encontraba.

El "jefe" sonrió mientras rozaba sus dedos contra la comisura de los labios de la ahora furiosa Violetta.

-Qué-Preguntó molesta y fría Violetta.

-Oh, no me muerdas, solo queremos que nos pagues-Sonrió y despeinó su cabello.

-¿Ha? ¿De qué hablas asqueroso pervertido?-

-Oh…así que tus adorables padres no te lo dijeron…eso es malo.-Fingió llanto y sonrió, tomando un mechón de el cabello de Violetta.

Ella solo se quedó en silencio y confundida. El apuesto peli-negro suspiró y se sentó cruzando sus brazos.

-Deja que te explique querida niña. Tus "adorables" padres, tienen una gran deuda para nosotros, y como no, como cobardes que son, por un descuido se escurrieron de nuestras manos, y como tu eres la única, digamos…"Viva" toda la carga se redujo a una persona-Dijo señalando con una sonrisa a la confundida chica.

-P-Pero, espera…Yo tengo un hermano, ¿qué hay de él?-Dijo nerviosa. Sinceramente, se aterró al escuchar que era la única "viva" en la familia. Lo de sus padres no le sorprendió, pero…¿su hermano?

-Oh, que triste, bueno, ya que estamos…tu hermano falleció. Un lindo accidente acabo con su vida- Dijo sonriente mientras todos los otros reían. Violetta había enloquecido. No le importaba que le pasara a ella, pero matar a su hermano…Estaba en el límite de su cordura.

Mientras tanto, Castiel salía de la ducha, feliz de la vida por haberse recuperado por completo. Si, era de recuperarse rápido. El celular sonó, lo que le hizo saltar del sillón de donde se encontraba tranquilo. Mientras se secaba el cabello, lo tomó.

-Número…¿Desconocido?-Por pura costumbre contestó, pero no colgó, la curiosidad lo mataba.

_-Oh, no me muerdas, solo queremos que nos pagues-_

¿Un mafioso?

_-¿Ha? ¿De qué hablas asqueroso pervertido?-_

-Morada y sus bromas, ¿Cómo consiguió mi número?- Susurró molesto, apunto de cortar.

_Tus "adorables" padres, tienen una gran deuda para nosotros, y como no, como cobardes que son, por un descuido se escurrieron de nuestras manos, y como tu eres la única, digamos…"Viva" toda la carga se redujo a una persona_

¿Deuda? Escuchó toda la conversación, y por el tono de voz de Violetta, no se veía bien.

¿Morada lo había llamado para ayudarla?

Violetta suspiró, cerró los ojos y se calmó. Luego analizaría la situación. Ahora que Castiel había oído la charla, necesitaba saber en que lugar estaba. Comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados.

-Por lo que veo estamos en una…fábrica. ¿Verdad?-Dijo seria al pelinegro.

-Oh, que rápido te recuperas! Eso me gusta. Como verás, si, estamos en un fábrica.-Sonrió.-Sin embargo, aunque grites, nadie te escuchará, pues este lugar esta en un monte, lejos de donde alguien pueda salvarte.-Violetta esbozó una gran sonrisa y tosió, dándole una señal a Castiel.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo nos pagaras?-Dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza. Ella miró de reojo a todos los repugnantes hombres que reían relamiéndose los labios. Casi vomita, pero se distrajo con el bullicio de los hombres acercándose. –Bueno, como no tienes el dinero, tu joven cuerpo nos puede pagar ¿no?-Sonrieron, menos uno. El cuál sigiloso, electrocutó a dos de los 5, no fue suficiente. Todos se distrajeron con el "traicionero" y tres se abalanzaron sobre él, los otros dos incluidos el jefe y el guardia, se quedaron mirando curiosos el acto. Violetta rápidamente sacó la navaja de uno de sus calzados y cortó las cuerdas corriendo hacia la salida, pero la atraparon a tiempo.

-¡¿Qué esperas para llegar, maldito pelirrojo!?-Gritó desesperada.

Castiel, luego de oír claramente la ubicación. Cambió de vestimenta y corrió a su moto.

_Monte...Fábrica...Monte..._

Recordó que no era muy bueno con las ubicaciones, un monte y una fábrica no eran sus lugares favoritos tampoco.

Tardó unos 5 minutos, preguntando con cada persona que se encontraba. Hasta que finalmente pudo ubicarse.

_No podré pagar la deuda de cuidarme con esto. _Pensó decepcionado mientras corría hacia el lugar. Había perros, del tamaño de Demonio para ser exactos, por lo que Castiel supo manejar la situación, los perros, de unos "Diablos" se transformaron en unos perros mimados. Cansado, Castiel siguió a los perros que de alguna forma habían logrado llevarlo al lugar. Suspiró y sonrió, tomó envión y...

Como una película de acción, abrió la puerta tirando al suelo al guardia.

-Ya no llores por mi.-Sonrió, a lo que no se dio cuenta de que dos de los matones lo agarraron dejándolo inmóvil. –Vaya héroe-Suspiró Violetta.

-Muy inteligente-Dijo el jefe sonriendo.

-Demasiado-Sonrió astuta Violetta, pues mientras todos se distrajeron con Castiel y el traidor, Violetta de alguna forma, inmovilizó al guardia, junto con 3 de los 5 matones.

No necesitaba ayuda en fuerza, necesitaba ayuda para distraerlos. No tenía en mente que atraparan tan rápido al pelirrojo, pero le daba lo mismo.

Su victoria no duró mucho, pues otros dos entraron y la sostuvieron, clavando sus lascivas miradas en ella, a lo que, por la repugnancia, Violetta los amenazó con la pequeña navaja. Ellos saltaron del susto soltándola, sonrió.

El jefe parecía estar bastante tenso. Violetta se distrajo por ello, lo que provocó que finalmente atraparan a los tres. El jefe se acercó a ellos, estaba molesto.

-Ha…tenemos bastantes asuntos que atender en América…-Caminaba de un lado hacia otro.

-Ve al grano, anciano.-Dijo Castiel mareándose por el rápido movimiento del hombre.

-Tch, tú.-Señaló a Violetta-Estamos ocupados, te diré que el valor de tu deuda es el valor de tu territorio.-Más calmado, tomó un mechón del cabello de Violetta.

-En dónde supones que viva.-Dijo seria, ladeando la cabeza para liberarse del hombre.

-Ese no es mi problema, será mejor que lo encuentres rápido, se hace de noche-Sonrió, marchándose con todos los hombres. Se detuvo y miró amenazante a el "traidor" –Y tú, tienes suerte de salvarte.-Cerraron la puerta, haciendo eco por todo el lugar.

Violetta se liberó de las frágiles cuerdas, seguido de los otros dos.

Se dio media vuelta y observó al desconocido hombre.

-Tú, ¿Por qué los traicionaste?-Preguntó Violetta vagamente mientras se estiraba.

-Desde hace tiempo que planeaba hacer eso, y mi límite fue esto.-Dijo serio el hombre.

Se despidieron, el hombre dijo que reportaría a esa mafia en la policía, ya que sabia todas sus ubicaciones en el mundo.

-¿Qué harás? Ahora que no tienes a donde ir-Dijo Castiel rompiendo el envoltorio de una paleta de helado comprada de por allí.

-Hmm…¿Supongo que en una caja?-Bromeó Violetta mientras le daba una mordida a su helado. –Eres demasiado lento, ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si me violaban?-Le dio un golpe haciendo que su paleta cayera. Castiel chisteó y agarró la de ella.

-Mmm…¿Hubiera grabado?-También bromeó-Oye..¿Estás bien? Digo…sobre lo de tu hermano.-Miró de reojo a Violetta. –Seh…en la vida cosas peores me han pasado, esto es solo algo más-Dijo esbozando una ligera sonrisa mientras miraba hacia el estrellado cielo. _¿Cosas peores? ¿Que pasó en la vida de esta chica?_. Se preguntó curioso Castiel.

Suspiró-Todavía te debo el favor de el resfriado, más te vale que me des buenos consejos-Violetta se confundió.

-¿De qué hablas?-Llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Castiel, el sonrió y la miró.

-Bienvenida a casa, hermanita-Violetta quedó petrificada.

_Estos dos…son más compatibles de lo que parecen…_Pensó alguien en las lejanías.

**-revive-(?) Arf, todavía falta muuucho sobre los secretos de la vida de Violetta(?) Como la razón de su doble personalidad..Alexy...etc,etc c: Gracias por sus reviews! –Demasiadas cosas para mi body(?)-**


	6. Plan fallido

Ese día, Rosalya había tenido un mal sueño.

_"-Rosa, tengo que confesarte algo…-Dijo con cierta penumbra Violetta._

_-¿Hm? No me gusta cuando dices eso.-Rosalya dio un paso hacia atrás, para prepararse._

_-Yo…esto-co-Cast-"_

En ese momento, asustada, o por autoprotección, se levantó de un grito.

Pensándolo y pensándolo toda la mañana, podría encajar.

Rosalya era de tener visiones, como cuando fue novia de Leigh o cuando Lys decidió salir con Su-

-¡Rosa!-Gritó a lo lejos Violetta, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la peli blanca.

-Viole-¡Wah!-Gritó horrorizada Rosa al ver su aspecto. –T-Tu vestido…y las-las botas y-y-…¡Tu rostro! ¡Estás pálida y tienes ojeras!-Exclamó llamando la atención.

-Ah…-Suspiró, llevaba puesta una ropa…poco común. Una playera de Castiel junto con una falda, no muy de su estilo. Pues todo su armario había quedado en su casa…

_**/Flashback/**_

Con bastante dificultad, Violetta aceptó la oferta de vivir en la casa de un depredador.

La desconfianza la rodeaba. ¿Bañarse o dormir? Y la opción de dormir no era muy buena, que ella sepa, tendría que dormir en el cuarto de Castiel…_Ni loca._

Castiel no dijo nada, se le hacia divertido que piense que iba a hacerle algo.

Mientras que Violetta pasó la noche en vela, tomando café cada vez que podía. Terminó dándose una ducha a la madrugada y durmió solo una hora en el sillón.

Castiel, ya no daba más de la risa, por lo que le explicó que había una habitación extra aparte de la de sus padres. Violetta lo golpeó.

Sorprendentemente el pelirrojo sabía cocinar, muy bien. Pero igual no pudo comer nada, el sueño le ganó al hambre.

_**/**_

Rosa acompañó a Violetta a la enfermería, una hora después, estaba fresca como lechuga. Rosalya, al terminar las clases, fue a visitarla, pero ella ya no estaba allí.

Rápidamente se dirigió al invernadero del jardín, en donde alegremente comía su almuerzo.

-Violetta~Parece que ya estás bie-Petrificada, desvió la mirada a un pelirrojo sentado encima de una mesa, lo más cómodo.

-¿Qué?-Dijo malhumorado mientras le daba un sorbo a su jugo. Rosalya negó con la cabeza y miró nerviosa a Violetta.

-Oh, cierto, debo decirte algo…-Miró a Castiel. La peliblanca rió todavía nerviosa.

-Estoy viviendo con el cabeza de menstruación.-Dijo desinteresada mientras llevaba a su boca un sándwich.

-Ah...-Rosalya miró molesta a Castiel, él le devolvió la mirada confundido. Rápidamente, tirando la comida al suelo, Rosa abrazó posesivamente a Violetta mientras ella seguía comiendo. –Ella es mía, si la quieres necesitarás mi aprobación.-Dijo mirando todavía molesta al pelirrojo, mientras él seguía comiendo.

Violetta limpió las migas de su boca, y suspiró.-Rosa, ¿no estás malentendiendo algo? –Dijo liberándose de los brazos de la peliblanca.

-Si no le explicas bien, ¿como no va a malentender?-Chistó el pelirrojo.

Violetta explicó toda la historia, mientras que Rosa se sintió idiota.

-L-Lo lamento Castiel…-La peli-blanca fue a clases, mientras que los otros dos se quedaron en el jardín. –Haha, hay personas así de idiotas.-Dijo Castiel mientras que se recostaba en el verde césped -No sabía que había más personas que sabían tu secreto…-

-Nah, no son muchas. Tú, Rosa y…el pitufo homosexual-Dijo suspirando.

-¿Pitufo?, oh, Alexy.-Sonrió.-Cierto, me sorprende que hayas podido enamorarte de alguien así conociéndote.-

Violetta le lanzo una mirada amenazante. –Primero, no me conoces, segundo, fue un amor rápido, idiota y seco.-Rápidamente miró hacia otro lado, pues odiaba su rostro en ese momento. –Huu~Alguien está avergonzada-Dijo Castiel con un tono juguetón. A cambio recibió un golpe.

-Último descanso-

-Oye, ahora que recuerdo. ¿No tenías que darme consejos?-Preguntó mientras mensajeaba con quien sabe quién por el celular.

-Oh, cierto. Entonces, solo tienes que darle celos.-Dijo desinteresada mientras se estiraba y bostezaba.

-¿Celos? ¿Enserio harías eso?-

-Hmm…A cambio tendrás que comprarme nueva ropa.-Ciertamente Violetta llegaba a ser egocéntrica. Mientras que Castiel olvidó que odiaba recibir ordenes.

El pelirrojo aceptó refunfuñando. Mañana sería el día del "segundo" consejo.

Salieron del colegio, disimuladamente claro. Nadie podía saber el "secreto", menos Sucrette. Rosalya y Lysandre se acercaron a los dos por detrás, haciéndolos saltar del susto.

-¿Qué caraj-, ¿Rosa?-Dijo Violetta esbozando una ligera sonrisa.-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¡Por supuesto! Dormiré hoy en **tu casa **para saber si estás bien en las manos de este depredador pervertido-Sonrió-Además, necesitas ropa y no tienes dinero, ¿no?-

Violetta se abalanzó sobre Rosa –Rosa~¡Es por eso que eres mi amiga!-Dijo sonrojada mientras frotaba su rostro contra los pechos de la peliblanca. Los otros dos se quedaron embobados viendo la escena, las dos se reincorporaron y los golpearon.

-Y porqué esta Lysandre aquí…?- _Oh dios, acabo de sacar a la luz mi personalidad en frente de este idiota. _Pensó asustada. _Aunque_ _supongo que ya lo olvidará…_

-No se preocupe señorita, Castiel me informó sobre su situación así que no hay porqué temer-Dijo con una brillante sonrisa y sobando su hombro.

-Se quedará a dormir también, así que no entren a mi habitación, par de pervertidas-Violetta sonrió, riendo perversamente.

Era de noche. Violetta y Rosalya se encontraban extendidas sobre el suelo, cansadas.

-No puedo creer que hayamos comprado tanta ropa-Dijo entre jadeos Rosa.

-No se como agradecerte esto Rosa…-Violetta se sentó sobre el sillón a lo que Rosa hizo lo mismo. –No tienes qué, eres mi amiga después de todo…sin importar como seas-Sonrió calidamente. Violetta tenía una mirada depre. _Sin importar como sea… _

Pasaron el resto de la noche durmiendo, pues el cansancio le ganó a Violetta.

Al otro día, Castiel era el único despierto, preparando el desayuno para todos. Una escena algo extraña…

Violetta despertó y se sentó en el sillón, observando como el pelirrojo hacía pacíficamente el desayuno. Castiel al darse vuelta, casi muere del susto por ver a la peli violeta sentada tan tranquila allí.

-Ah, lo siento, ¿dijiste algo?-Castiel se alejó por la impresión-¿Quién eres? ¿Porqué dijiste lo siento?-Bromeó. Esa mañana Violetta estaba bastante extraña, pues una persona la llamó…

Los cuatro adolescentes se alistaron y salieron.

Castiel y Violetta se adelantaron para poder armar el plan de celos.

-Entonces, al salir del instituto, cuando ella pase por delante del jardín, me arrinconas y bugh..-Violetta hizo una mueca de asco.

-Rápido, no importa que tanto asco te dé, termina de decirlo.-Dijo molesto Castiel.

-E-Esta bien…Me arrinconas…solo arrincóname, lo otro es mala idea. En fin, supongo que ella reaccionará y vendrá hacia nosotros, entonces-

-Espera, tú no te harás la victima esta vez, quiero que expliques sobre tu personalidad para que no haya malentendidos, esta vez no escaparás.-Interrumpió Castiel.

-Es…ta bien…-Dijo insegura.-Entonces, le explicas lo que pasó y pan comido, se van juntos a casa.-Suspiró.

Y así, las horas pasaron, llegando el término del día. Hora del plan.

-E-Entonces, hay que ir.-Dijo nervioso Castiel.

-Jaja, ¿Estás nervioso? Que poco profesionalismo-Dijo sonriendo Violetta.

Sucrette estaba en la puerta del curso, y algo no iba a salir como en el plan, pues ella fue más rápido de lo que esperaban, y se dirigía _hacia _el jardín.

-Wah, mierda, hay viene, rápido-Dijo Violetta tomando el brazo de el pelirrojo.

-¡E-Espera! Me harás-¡WAH!-Los dos cayeron arriba del otro bruscamente en el césped, no era como lo planearon. Sucrette se quedó sorprendida y boquiabierta, en la puerta del invernadero.

-¿C-Cas..tiel?-Dijo sonrojada.

-¡T-Te equivocas! ¿Verdad?-Miró rápidamente a Violetta.

Violetta entró en pánico. Pensamientos cruzaron por su mente.

_¡Bicho raro! ¡Nunca nadie te querrá!_

_¡No tenías porqué decirlo así! ¡Idiota!_

_¡Te odio! _

_¿Por qué tenías que ser así?_

…_Simplemente deberías morir…_

-¡TE EQUIVOCAS!-Gritó levantándose bruscamente-¡É-él se abalanzó s-sobre mi cuando estaba r-regando las platas! ¡Y-Yo no hice nada, él tiene la culpa! ¡Solo ódialo!-Gritó desesperada, como si algo dentro de ella se hubiera quebrado.

-Ah…c-claro…-Sucrette se largó del lugar. Un rostro arrepentido y lágrimas se vieron en su rostro.

Violetta reaccionó, cayendo sobre sus piernas.

Castiel quedó boquiabierto, miró a Violetta furioso.

-¿¡Eres estúpida!?-Gritó-¿¡De quién fue el maldito plan!?¿¡Quien dijo que no se haría la victima!? ¿¡Quien dijo que me ayudaría…!?...Tu...Tu...¡ Y tu maldito trastorno de personalidad!-Violetta lo miró, pero era una mirada…vacía. –Si quisiste mejorar algo, fallaste.-Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la salida –Y te aseguro que ya no eres bienvenida a mi casa.-Cerró la puerta, provocando eco por todo el lugar.

-Lo…siento…Cas…tiel-Susurró una chica, entre lágrimas.


	7. El pasado de una niña

- ¡Idiota! – Gritó Rosalya luego de escuchar el alboroto de los dos amigos.

Castiel caminaba a toda prisa furioso, arrasando con cualquiera que se cruce en su camino. Rosalya corrió hacia él y lo detuvo como pudo.

– Antes de huir cobardemente, escúchame. –

Dijo clavando una firme mirada en el pelirrojo. Este asintió refunfuñando.

Se encontraban sentados en el asiento de una plaza, el atardecer penetraba la ciudad, demostrando una melancólica tarde para los adolescentes.

- Ella hubiera aceptado cualquier cosa, pero…tuviste que mencionar su personalidad…- Suspiró mientras acariciaba su plateado cabello. – No tenías que enloquecer así ¿sabes?, ¿no pensaste por un minuto que ella puede tener una razón para ser como es? – Miró a Castiel, quién permanecía callado mirando fijamente el suelo.

- ¿Quieres que te cuente? La trágica historia de la niña ignorada. –Sonrió nostálgica. El pelirrojo levantó la mirada hacia Rosalya y asintió.

- Huh, bueno, entonces presta atención. –Suspiró esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

- Fue hace unos…cinco años.-

{Flash back}

Violetta acostumbraba ser fría. Si…Todos sus compañeros se alejaban de ella, pues era diferente a todas las afeminadas y dulces niñas de 5to grado. Rosalya era solo una espectadora, pues se encontraba en 6to grado, pero debía admitir que la pequeña niña le daba curiosidad, aún si no se acercaba a ella.

Para poder llamar la atención de sus padres, necesitaba ser fuerte y violenta. Para poder ser "alguien" ante los ojos de esos dos mayores. Ciertamente, no eran sus padres, ella lo había descubierto ya hace tiempo. Ese tema de ser adoptada no era muy complicado, pues no le interesaba conocer a sus verdaderos padres. Hubo un tiempo en el que sus padres tenían tiempo de quererla, pero ese tiempo ya desapareció.

En ese tiempo, un concurso de arte se acercaba. Por muy emocionada que esté, por largas horas que intentara decírselo a sus padres, sabía que no lograría algo.

Necesitaba más.

Al llegar ese día, notó que muchos de los participantes dibujaban perfectamente, mejor que ella. No lo permitiría.

Se dirigió vivazmente hacia una de sus compañeras.

- Ese dibujo –Apareció provocando un susto en la niña.

- ¿V-Violetta? ¿S-Sucede algo? – Preguntó asustada la peli-negra.

- Es horrible, le fata color y volumen. No me gusta, no ganarás. -

La niña de cabellos oscuros huyó del lugar sollozando, Violetta sonrió. _Una menos._

Y así, rompió las ilusiones de cada niño. Triunfó nuevamente.

La niña salía del aula alegremente con su diploma, los niños la detuvieron.

_Los que "destruí"._

La arrinconaron y ataron sin dejarla moverse o hablar. ¿_De verdad son niños…?_

Pensó asustada.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cruel? ¡Simplemente deberías morir! - Gritó una niña entre lágrimas.

Y así, todos lo gritos comenzaron a desatarse. "Te odio", "Nunca nadie te querrá", "Bicho raro". Insultos hirientes salían de la boca de esos niños. Violetta apenas podía soportar las lágrimas. Sabía que todo el salón la odiaba, pero…Duele.

La dejaron sola, en el patio de ese colegio. Quitaron la cinta de su boca pero no podía soltar ni un suspiro. Lágrimas y lágrimas salían de sus grandes y grisáceos ojos.

_No llores idiota, llorar es de débiles. _Pensó intentando desatarse.

Algo se había roto en ella. Esa segura personalidad, se había quebrado.

No asistió a clase por una semana, pero a la otra semana, no era la rebelde de siempre…No lo era.

Un largo vestido gris, unas hermosas trenzas, y un perfecto cabello corto.

De repente comenzó a tener amigas, como si de un famoso se tratara.

Pero, su voz no salía. Esa voz que usaba para gritar de rabia o hablar desaforadamente con sus amigos, ya no existía. Esta vez, había una delicada y linda voz, que se escondía y solo salía a la luz para algunos pocos. Pero no era un cambio.

Violetta seguía allí. Pero…el miedo de ser odiada también.

{Fin de Flashback}

Rosalya suspiró, Castiel quedó boquiabierto.

- Todo tiene una razón Castiel. – La peli-blanca se despidió y se marchó. Dejando al pelirrojo perdido en sus pensamientos.

_Soy idiota._

Violetta no tenía lugar al donde ir. Rosa no quería interponerse ni invitarla a su hogar, pues quería que Castiel reflexionara.

La oji gris vagaba, caminando por el lugar, chocando a desconocidos.

Una gota, dos gotas. Comenzó a llover a cántaros. Y allí se encontraba. Sola como un perro vagabundo. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Supongo que todavía tengo miedo…- El aguacero camuflaba las lágrimas de aquellos brillantes ojos, adornados con un toque rojizo.

Rosalya se encontraba nerviosa. Cada una hora se escapaba a espiar al pelirrojo, pero ni un cambio. Tirado en el suelo como si nada. Rosa casi tira la puerta de una patada, pero guardó las fuerzas_. Una hora más, una hora más Rosa._

El pelirrojo repetía y rebobinaba el día. Aunque solo fue un día, comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. Pensaba que aquella chica violenta y maleducada vendría tirando la puerta con su fuerza sobrehumana, gritando que haga la cena, jugando con Demonio y vagueando mientras lo trata como un esclavo masoquista.

Pero no lo haría, ella misma estaba conciente de que había ido muy lejos.

- ¡GAAH! Esta idiota, son las diez y todavía no viene, pensé que era menos frágil –

Gritó enfadado mientras tomaba un paraguas y corría hacia el colegio.

La tienda de Leight, Los restaurantes, Heladerías, hasta tuvo que ubicar la casa de Kim y Melody. Nada. Rendido, juntó refuerzos. Lysandre reía por la notable desesperación del pelirrojo, Rosalya se negó, ya que "No era su problema" aunque se moría por ir a buscar.

- Ah, mierda, ¿¡En donde podría estar!? - Suspiró exaltado, sentándose en uno de los bancos de la plaza.

-Hmm…¿Quizás en la casa de sus padres? – Dijo Lysandre pensativo.

- Nah…ella no se lleva con sus padres. – Recordó la historia contada por Rosa. – Lys, si estás cansado, puedes irte, yo puedo solo –

El victoriano lo miró curioso, parecía que quería estar solo.

- Si eso quieres. – Sonrió y se despidió.

Castiel suspiró y nuevamente fue a buscarla. Alzó la vista al mirador de la ciudad. No era probable, pero, necesitaba descargarse.

Violetta iba de callejón en callejón. Ya no sabía en donde se encontraba, pero tampoco le importaba. Perdida entre sus pensamientos, chocó contra una mujer. Refinada y hermosa, llevaba un traje gris. Peli-violeta.

- ¡Oh, mis disculpas! ¿Tu sabes en donde se encuentra esta dirección? – Dijo sonriendo mostrándole un pequeño trozo de papel, mientras que Violetta no le quitaba la vista de encima. –Ah lo siento - Susurró, bajó la mirada al papel, era la dirección de su anterior casa, o…como sea.

-Si…¿Quiere que la lleve?- Preguntó perdida.

- ¿Eh? Está bien pero…¿Tus padres no se preocuparán? – Dijo preocupada.

- No se preocupe, no creo que lo hagan… - Sonrió mirando al suelo. – Creo reconocer por donde es el lugar, así que si no le molesta, la llevaré – Esbozó una gran sonrisa, a lo que la mujer se sorprendió.

- E-Esta bien…- Sonrió sonrojada.

Castiel se encontraba en el mirador de la ciudad. Se mostraban las luces de la ciudad, o pueblo. Ciudad o no, el lugar tenía grandes edificios.

El pelirrojo tomó aire, con el seño fruncido.

- ¡Morada! – Gritó haciendo eco por todo el lugar – Fue mi error, ya lo sé. Entiendo que hayas tenido miedo de ser odiada por ella, pero…¿¡Pero a quién carajo le importa!? Vives conmigo, comes mi comida, juegas con mi perro. Aunque seas odiada por todo el colegio, Rosa y…¡ROSA Y YO SEGUIREMOS SIENDO TUS AMIGOS! – Las parejas del lugar se exaltaron y comenzaron a susurrar por las palabras del avergonzado pelirrojo que ahora se marchaba a toda velocidad.

_Si escuchaste eso, te mataré. _Pensó tomando su camino para seguir buscando a la joven.

- ¡HIACHU! – Estornudó Violetta sintiendo un escalofrío.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó preocupada la dulce mujer.

- S-Si, solo fue un estornudo… - Dijo distraída al ver que ya llegaron al lugar – Aquí es…- Suspiró, al ver que su casa ya no se encontraba allí. Solo un terreno vacío.

-¿¡EEEEEEH!?- Gritó asustada gritando y corriendo torpemente hacia el terreno vacío.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Interrogó asustada acercándose a la mujer.

- ¡S-Se supone que aquí había una casa! – Nuevamente gritó tambaleándose hasta sentarse en el suelo.

- S-Si, pero, unos matones se quedaron con el lugar…-

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? M-Más importante, ¿¡Ellos están bien!? –

Violetta suspiró, esta mujer no sabía nada de lo que había pasado. Además, ¿Quién se supone que era?

- Bueno… Los supuestos dueños de la casa huyeron por la gran deuda que tenían, el hijo mayor f-falleció en un accidente…y la hija menor está…bien.- Sonrió de lado.

- E-Eso es…La hija menor…¿Violetta, en donde está? – Su rostro parecía asustado y parecía que quería llorar.

Castiel estaba casi rendido. Cansado, mojado y furioso. Pasaba por el anterior barrio de Violetta, y allí estaba. Cabellos violetas resaltaban en el lugar, pero…había también otra mujer, con su mismo color de cabello. Curioso, espió la conversación.

- B-Bueno, esta viendo a la hija menor… - La mujer abrió los ojos como platos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había lanzado sobre la chica, abrazándola hasta dejarla sin aire.

- ¡Violetta! ¡Violetta! ¿Eres Violetta no? Claro que lo eres, mi cabello y los ojos de tu padre, y…y…¡buah! – Comenzó a llorar mientras seguía abrazándola. Mientras que los dos adolescentes quedaron boqui-abiertos.

-¿M-Mamá…?-

**Ah pos se pone seria la cosa(?) Discúlpenme por el retraso, sabía como hacer el capitulo y tenía tiempo, pero la inspiración se me cortó :c Ahora se viene lo más serio y verdadero, asi que los títulos no van a ser como antes ò.o En el que viene les voy a mostrar el dibujo de Violetta con su cabesho largo y de pequeña *A* y el de su madura y hermosa madre c: Pos, eso, título del próximo: " ¡Extra!" Triangulo no amoroso" Bye :3**


	8. ¡Extra! Triangulo no amoroso

-¿Mamá…?- Violetta quedó petrificada, mientras que Castiel llevaba una expresión de sorpresa.

-Violetta~- Su madre seguía abrazándola irritantemente. La oji-gris se alejó bruscamente de ella.

-¡Espera! M-Mi mad- Clay dijo que mi verdadera madre me entregó a ellos y escapó con un hombre a América.- Dijo disgustada, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Eh? Eso es cruel…Bueno, en ese tiempo yo tenía 16 años y me negué rotundamente a abortar, así que mis padres, tus abuelos, me obligaron a entregarte a Clay, la amiga de la familia… pero pensar que esa perra roba hijos dijo eso…- Respondió con pucheros.

-¡Pero! ¡Ahora que finalmente tengo edad suficiente para cuidar a mi hija, ya está todo bien! Tenemos que conseguir una casa, ah, pero con un departamento está bie-

Violetta interrumpió molesta su animada charla.

-¿De verdad crees que después de sufrir toda mi vida sola, te aceptaré?-

-¿Eh?- Su madre la miró curiosa.

-Clay y Stephan, mis supuestos padres, me abandonaron con una deuda, me dejaron completamente sola toda mi vida y aún sabiendo que ya están libres de deudas, no volvieron. No tengo casa ni familia, todo por mi…Todo por mi maldito trastorno de personalidad.- Dijo con rabia, recordando las "correctas palabras" de el pelirrojo.

Castiel bajó la mirada, pues el dijo eso, sin saber por la situación que Violetta había pasado.

-Violetta, yo…te dije que mis padres me prohibieron cuidarte…- Dijo sorprendida y casi en el llanto por las palabras de su adorada hija.

-Aún así, pudiste haberme apoyado, aunque no supiera que seas mi madre, podrías haberme cuidado…si eso hubiera sucedido, yo no sería tan escoria como lo soy ahora.- Apretó sus puños, podría llorar, pero pasaría vergüenza.

-Violetta…Lo sé, fue mi error, pero estaba aterrada…Quería tenerte, pero necesitaba terminar mis estudios, si no lo hacía, mis padres me forzarían a abortarte…Lo siento por t-todo, t-te quiero con toda mi vida. S-Si pudiera, si p-pudiera haberte criado con mis propias manos, lo haría. Lo siento, L-Lo siento, hija, Violetta, hugh- Comenzó a sollozar y llorar, gritando como un niño.

Violetta soltó una risa, y se acercó a su madre.

-M-Mamá…Te perdono…- Dijo avergonzada. Su madre levantó la mirada y la tiró al suelo abrazándola. Luego de 15 minutos llorando, se reincorporó.

Las dos suspiraron y se sentaron en el césped.

-¡Entonces! Vendrás conmigo, ¿Verdad? No tienes casa, así que…- Sonrió tomando las manos de Violetta. Suspiró y levantó la mirada hacia el estrellado cielo.

-Bueno…primero necesito aclarar algo con un pelirrojo teñido color menstruación, acosador y pervertido.- Miró hacia el lugar en donde Castiel se encontraba y sonrió. –Que ahora se ganó el título de acechador…-

Castiel se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la pared, sin decir una palabra.

-Huhuhu, entonces, nos vemos luego…hija.- Sonrió su madre y se puso de pié.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero tienes en donde quedarte?- Dijo Violetta preocupada, aunque ni ella tenía un lugar a donde volver.

-¡Por supuesto! Me alojé en un hotel cercano, así que cuando hayas tomado una decisión, puedes venir.- Sonrió y se despidió, con dificultad, de su adorada hija.

Violetta suspiró cansada y llevó su mirada al pelirrojo, este tenía una mirada indiferente.

-Entonces, ¿No querías "aclarar" algo conmigo?- Seguía mirando hacia otro lado.

-…seh…- Castiel comenzó a caminar, seguido de la oji-gris.

La noche, o más bien, casi madrugada, conquistaba la ciudad. El estrellado y oscuro cielo acompañaba a dos adolescentes caminando tranquilamente, cerca de una pulcra rivera. El silencio recorría el lugar, un silencio incómodo.

-Entonces-Se detuvo el pelirrojo-¿De qué querías hablar?-

-…Lo siento.-Dijo Violetta, de espaldas y casi susurrando-Por haber dicho eso, por meterte en problemas, por dar malos consejos, por…tener este estúpido trastorno de personalidad.-

Castiel suspiró, y se acercó a ella, colocándose al frente. Llevó su mano hacia la cabeza de la oji-gris y nuevamente suspiró, esta vez, desvió su mirada hacia el río de la rivera.

-Idiota. ¿En dónde está la idiota y molesta que rompía mi puerta y tocaba las cosas de mi casa sin permiso? No te molestes en agradarle a todo el instituto. Rosalya todavía no te odia ¿no?- Dijo seriamente, todavía mirando hacia otro lado.

Violetta hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Hugh, ¿Desde cuando que no vomitas al tocarme?- Rió –Además…- Se alejó y se colocó nuevamente de espaldas. –Sé muy bien que Rosa es mi amiga. Pff, no hacía falta que lloraras por mi, ¡Idiota!- El viento sopló fuertemente, al mismo tiempo que Violetta se dio vuelta, dando un giro, y esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Castiel recibió un pinchazo.

-¿Hmm?- Llevó su mano hacia su pecho, algo había pasado. _¿Tengo hambre? _Pensó iluso.

-Entonces, ¿Irás con tu madre, no?- Dijo, ignorando lo de recién.

-Nah, Demonio me espera en casa, y no podrás vivir sin mi Omelette.- Sonrió, algo aliviada de que el pelirrojo la haya perdonado.

-¿Ha? Con que prefieres la idea de estar en mi casa, sufriendo de mis golpes, que ir con la madre que nos has visto durante toda tu vida. Pff, estás de broma.- Sonrió.

-Nope, ya acomodé todas mis cosas en tu casa, aparte de que decoré la habitación y Demonio te morderá si no llego en unas horas.- Sonrió orgullosa por su entrenamiento.

-Como quieras, solo, no dejes muchas manchas de lágrimas en tu ropa, esta semana me toca lavar a mi.- Comenzó nuevamente a caminar, sin notar la sonrisa que llevaba.

Violetta mientras tanto, sonrió y lo siguió a un paso lento.

Al otro día, luego de unas horas, pudo liberarse de los exagerados llantos de su madre, aunque se verían casi todos los días.

**-Una semana después-**

Violetta se había disculpado correctamente con Sucrette, a lo que la peli-blanca le respondió con un abrazo. Tuvo que contarle todo, incluida su personalidad. Si, decidió sacar a la luz su personalidad escondida. Aunque con algo de dificultad. Vivía una vida algo extraña. Pues vivía con el rebelde del instituto, obligándolo asistir a clases y sacándole provecho a la habilidad de cocina que éste tiene. Aunque era extraña, podía ser divertida. Mientras que Castiel no volvió a recibir esa extraña puntada…

Una noticia recorría los pasillos y salones del instituto Sweet Amoris.

Peggy había estado extrañamente callada los días anteriores. Todo gracias a su nuevo equipo de "espía". Descubrió que…

-Castiel, Castiel, Castiel, Castiel, ¡Caaastiel!- Nombraba inexpresiva, la oji-gris caminando por todos lados, tratando de encontrar al pelirrojo.

_Tsk, ahora que es importante no aparece el desgraciado. _Pensó molesta.

Chocó contra una pared, mejor dicho, con la espalda del pelirrojo.

-Ah, mierda, ¿En dónde carajo estabas?- Dijo haciendo pucheros Violetta, al encontrar finalmente al chico, el cuál emanaba un aura distinta a la de siempre.

-Ugh, ¿Qué es eso? Tan asquerosamente feliz, tu linda Sucrette estuvo cerca. ¿No? –Sonrió dándole golpecitos con el codo en el estomago.

-Y-Y qué si es eso. –Respondió avergonzado, Violetta hizo una mueca de desagrado.-¿Para qué me buscabas? ¿Al fin te diste cuenta de que estás locamente enamorada de mí?- Sonrió bromeando.

-No digas cosas desagradables. Lee.- Sacó un periódico de su bolso y se lo entregó bruscamente. –No creo que quieras andar tan alegre ahora.- Sonrió sádicamente.

-¿Qué…?- Con los ojos como plato, leyó rápidamente la introducción de la noticia.

" _¡Extra! Triangulo amoroso en el Sweet Amoris. "_

_Como leyeron, queridos alumnos. Hemos descubierto algo un tanto impresionante._

_Si, un triangulo amoroso en el instituto. Pero no cualquiera._

_Los dos mejores amigos y la "Heroína" del colegio._

_El señor victoriano, Lysandre. El rebelde, Castiel y la encantadora Sucrette._

_Mi, Mi, se ha descubierto que Lysandre está en una relación "secreta" con la linda Sucrette, ¡pero eso no es todo! Castiel parece estar muy acaramelado con ella, aún siendo su mejor amigo, tendría que saber de su relación ¿No? Vaya, vaya, que acaso la amistad ya murió. ¿Amor o Amistad?_

-L-Lysan…- Bajó la mirada decepcionado. Violetta desvió la mirada, callada.

-Voy a buscar al señor victoriano.- Caminó rápidamente. En el paso se encontró con Sucrette, con un rostro deprimente. Se miraron fijamente, Violetta suspiró.

-Bueno…Creo que deberías hablar con Castiel, ya sabes…-

-Si…Gracias, Violetta…- Fingió una sonrisa y se dirigió al lado contrario.

Lysandre estaba sentado en el invernadero, con su típica libreta, pero una expresión lamentable. Violetta se acercó hacia el y se sentó en el césped.

-No deberías tener esa expresión, Sucrette se enamorará de Castiel si haces algo como eso- Sonrió cínicamente. Lysandre la miró, y le ofreció una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué debería hacer? No quería ocultarlo de Castiel. Sabía que a él le gustaba, pero, creo que…el amor le ganó a la amistad…-

La oji-gris hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Si hablas así, nunca podrás hablar claramente con el tipo, ¿Sabes?- Se puso de pié y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. Lysandre quedó sorprendido, con la mejilla roja.

-Alguien como tú, que le pide ayuda a alguien como yo con este tipo de cosas, no se merece estar con Sucrette. Castiel, se esforzó aún con su torpe y estúpida personalidad, se atrevió a pedirme inútiles consejos y aún así no pudo ganarte. Si no te esfuerzas para que él no te la quite, ¿¡Qué tipo de asqueroso hombre eres!? Al frente tuyo, Castiel vale 10 veces más.- Gritó furiosa.

En eso, Castiel se encontraba sentado en la sombra de un gran árbol. Sucrette se acercó hacia el algo agitada por haber estado corriendo.

-B-Buenas…- Dijo tímidamente, mirándolo fijamente. El pelirrojo desvió la vista.

-Ve al grano tabla.- Mostró una de sus típicas sonrisas, por lo que la peli-blanca suspiro aliviada. Se sentó a su lado.

-Bueno…¿Sabes? A-A mi me g-gustabas. Pero…Cuando vi lo bien que te llevabas con Violetta, me deprimí algo. Lys me atraía en ese entonces, y cada vez que nos encontrábamos, me sonreía y consolaba…¡E-En el buen sentido!- Su rostro sonrojado no cruzaba ni una mirada con Castiel, pues tenía temor de que él la mirara con odio.

-Y…Nos hicimos pareja…En secreto, p-porque…el sabía que tenías sentimientos p-por mi, y no encontraba el momento para hablarte. Él quería estar conmigo aunque no tuviera grandes sentimientos por él. Pero, cuando los vi en el jardín, ese "amor" se rompió, y me dí cuenta de que todo este tiempo me gustó Lysandre. Sé que lloré cuando los vi, pero…no dolió.- Susurrando esta última palabra, Sucrette se puso de pié al ver que Castiel no decía una palabra. Pero una mano la detuvo.

-Si…Me gustabas…Pero, creo que me pasó lo mismo que a ti…-

-¿Eh? Entonces, ¿Te gusta Violetta?- Sonrió sonrojada Sucrette.

-No…Solo digo que es un amor adolescente inútil. Aunque…No me arrepiento.- Sonrió.

-…Lo mismo digo.- Se miraron por unos segundos y el pelirrojo la soltó.

-Oh, creo que deberías hablar con Lys…él estaba muy decaído. Y Violetta está hablando con él, en el jardín.- Señaló el lugar y se marchó.

Castiel suspiró. _Haha…Así que tanta mierda de historia en vano. _Pensó, con una lágrima asomándose. Tomó aire y corrió hacia el lugar.

Cuando pasaba por la puerta, escuchó unos gritos por parte de su compañera de hogar. _Ahora en qué líos se anda metiendo. _Pensó molesto.

-Alguien como tú, que le pide ayuda a alguien como yo con este tipo de cosas, no se merece estar con Sucrette. Castiel, se esforzó aún con su torpe y estúpida personalidad, se atrevió a pedirme inútiles consejos y aún así no pudo ganarte. Si no te esfuerzas para que él no te la quite, ¿¡Qué tipo de asqueroso hombre eres!? Al frente tuyo, Castiel vale 10 veces más.-

_¿Eh? Esa idiota._

-Y-Yo…Es cierto. Es mi culpa, es que…- Murmuró avergonzado Lysandro.

-Ah, dios. Solo arregla las cosas como supuesto hombre que eres con tu amigo.- Dijo molesta, suspirando. Abrió bruscamente la puerta, encontrándose con un golpe. Chocó contra Castiel, aunque a él ni un pelo se le movió.

-Tsk, deja de chocar conmig- Notó que sus ojos estaban algo rojos, desvió la mirada y caminó hacia fuera.

Luego de dos horas, los amigos salieron. Al parecer estaban reconciliados, pues salían con una media sonrisa. Aunque por la cabeza de Violetta pasaron otras escenas, prefirió no decir nada.

El atardecer llegó, al igual que el término de clases. Los dos compañeros caminaban cerca de la rivera.

-Entonces, ¿Qué pasó con tu princesa?- Preguntó sonriendo, llevando sus brazos a la cabeza.

-Hmm…En realidad no hay muchas noticias…-

-¿Eh? No me dirás que sigues detrás de ella ¿no?- Dijo sorprendida, y parándose frente al pelirrojo.

-No lo haré…- Desvió la vista. –Este fin de semana te toca lavar la ropa…- Sonrió sádicamente, notando la distraída mirada de la oji-gris.

-Seh…Lo siento, ¿pero podrías hacer esto tú? Este fin de semana saldré…- Miró hacia otro lado, levantando nuevamente sus brazos.

-Pero la próxima lo harás dos fin de semana seguidos- Contestó molesto.-¿A dónde saldrás?- Preguntó desinteresado, pero curioso.

-…Saldré de compras…-Murmuró.

-¿Con Rosa? Dios, no tienen suficient- Notó sorprendido el sonrojo de Violetta.

-…Con Alexy…-Caminó rápido, vaya que caminó rápido. Dejando atrás al pelirrojo, que no dijo ni una palabra…Pero sintió otra puntada. _Que carajo_

* * *

**Huehahueahuea! Que lendo, llega lo más interesante c: Nos quedan…9 capítulos por delante todavía, lleno de drama, lav y mucho más! Es perra de Peggy, arruinando amistades desde las antigüedades ;w; El que entendió lo de las puntadas, entendió :I En fin, gracias por sus lindos reviews! Me apoyan a seguir escribiendo ;u; Lo malo de escribir un capitulo es que en el camino pasan cosas y se me ocurren más cosas, lo que me hace difícil terminarlo en un solo día e_é **

**Título del próximo. "Amores Repentinos" Sarabada, loves. **

**-Por cierto, lo de Triangulo "no" amoroso, es una forma modificada (?) **

**Sería una forma Violetta, porque como que a Violetta no le gusta mucho el tema del amor y todo eso, asi que sería "no" amoroso, pues como se habrán dado cuenta, Violetta es la que nombra los capítulos e,e-**


End file.
